


雏菊🌼的魔法5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法5⃣️

近一千二百公里的距离，仅仅用时两分零三秒，比赛道救援还快，几乎达到了人体所能承受的极限巅峰。  
看到地上一动不动的男孩时，Tony全身冰冷，大脑一片空白。  
着陆后立即启动扫描，确定没有致命伤后，Tony抱起他的男孩，看了一眼着火的车，留下Happy的电话就急急离开。  
且不说联系了私人医生怎么给Peter疗的伤，也不提Happy怎样处理的赛车事宜，就看此时虚脱的Tony忍着晕眩吐到天昏地暗，还关注着Peter的情况，Pepper一言不发地掉头离开。  
⋯⋯  
“我在哪儿？”  
睁开双眼看到雪白的床幔，Peter一时不知身在何处。  
“Boss伦敦的住所。”Friday回答。  
“Friday？我怎么会在这儿⋯现在几点？”Peter坐起来，拉扯到未痊愈的伤口，小声呼痛。  
“当地时间晩上9点。你的赛车爆炸，Boss带你飞来的。假也已经请好了。”Friday回复，“还有哪里不舒服吗，Peter？”  
“没有，我很好。”掀起被子检查自己身体，只余很浅的的淤青，Peter下床走到镜子前。  
多亏穿了防护服戴了头盔，脸颊和嘴角擦伤的痕迹已经很淡，蜘蛛毒素再生修复功能貌似更强大了。  
“Friday，Mr.Stark在工作吗？”  
“我的设定不允许说谎，”Friday罕见地没有及时回应，“你最好不要知道答案。”  
不好的预感让Peter猛然转身，“他因为我出什么事了？！”  
“可以这么说。”Friday顿了顿，“他在盥洗室，你自己去发现会比较好。”  
“Mr.Stark？”  
Peter打开卫生间门时，Tony已经吐光了所有胃液，正抱着马桶干呕。无精打采的惨白脸色让看惯了他神彩飞扬的男孩一阵心疼。  
Tony勉强喊了句“出去”，又反胃痉挛。  
即使难受到极点，他也不想破坏自己在男孩心目中无所不能的光辉形象，以及，不想他因为自己过度在乎他而继续深陷。  
“我扶您起来。”Peter几乎强制地半抱起男人，扶他坐到沙发上，又给他倒了杯热水啜饮。  
过了好一会儿，Tony才自觉舒服些，他抬起头一一  
暖黄色的光线盈满客厅，旁边少年坐在伊斯法罕(Isfahan)地毯上，屏息凝神静静地，一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
Peter只着一条宽松的格子内裤，灯光晖映下纯洁的笑靥，细白光滑如瓷的皮肤，匀称而纹理分明的肌肉，让人不自觉想要摸上去体会那柔嫩弹润的美妙触感。  
男人搓搓拇指和食指，暗暗回味。倏地收起大马金刀的坐姿，拘谨地翘起二郎腿。  
不自然地撇开视线，仰头灌了口水，喃喃低语：  
“Fri，室温调低两度。”  
“Boss，请恕我直言，这样做Peter会着凉感冒的。”  
面对少年望过来的纯真关切的眼神，Tony不禁视线从他前胸一路下移，直到男孩完全没有异常的腿间。垂下长睫，装模作样举拳在唇边咳嗽两声。  
X！这孩子剧然干净到不长毛！  
他的喜欢只是纯粹的喜欢。还没学会用下半身思考。  
他还是个孩子。  
一阵咕噜咕噜的声音把Tony从胡思乱想中唤醒。  
“冰箱里有披萨，你自己热热吃吧。”Tony身心俱疲，放弃去思索，闭上眼睛把体重交给沙发。  
“好的。”Peter站起来就向外走。  
“衣柜里有衣服，找一件穿上。”男人在他背后补充。  
“好。”Peter笑着回应，随便拿了件T裇穿上。  
由于骨架较小，男人的尺码穿在身上直接变成了迷你裙，露出白皙纤细的双腿。  
为他制作战衣时，Tony并不知道会有制服诱惑的特效，无论如何也想不到有一天自己会控制不住目光总投向他的小翘臀，夜半回梦都是那对细腿怎样缠住自己的腰，热情洋溢到榨干所有体力，娇羞的牛奶味的小声音依然在耳畔泣啼⋯  
我真是病得不轻！  
Tony默默用手盖上自己的脸，刻意忽略送来现榨果汁的男孩。  
“你必须呆在我看的见摸得着的地方，直到能独当一面，不需要我为止。”Tony不容置疑地说，“知道吗？”  
“我⋯知道了。”Peter咽下反驳，乖巧地回答。  
“很晚了，去休息吧。”别在我眼前晃悠⋯  
“你呢？不去休息吗？”Peter脸红红地坚持问，“对不起我又一一”  
“我睡沙发。”男人打断了他的自我检讨，睁开双眼。  
“为什么？你的床那么大一一”Peter倔强地盯着Tony，“你刚刚还说要我呆在你看的见的地方！”  
Tony蹙眉站起来，稳了稳走向卧室。他脱了衣服，一言不发地侧身躺上床，和Peter中间隔着不止一人的距离，让小朋友从背后凝视他的目光满是忧怨。  
刚才惊鸿一瞥，Tony黑色工字背心下的后背没有一丝赘肉，宽肩窄腰，手臂结实，线条流畅优美。覆盖在黑色CK下的翘臀让Peter喉咙发紧，兀自吞咽下馋涎。  
睡到半夜，Tony翻过身，胳膊穿过Peter颈下抱住他后心，另一只手臂直接搂住他的细腰，将瞪大眼睛的少年圈进怀里，弯曲的大腿搭上他僵硬的腿，粗长挺立的欲 望磨蹭上那细嫩柔滑的腿根，舒服地猫一样喉间轻吟。  
Peter定定地望着男人的脸，从他饱满的额头，坚毅的眉形，深陷的眼窝，到挺立的鼻子，薄而性感的唇，修剪恰到好处的小胡子⋯  
即使他没有睁开长睫下那双深邃勾人，仿佛容纳了整个宇宙的双眼，也是世界上最帅的男人。  
我⋯好想吻他⋯  
他的体温，雏菊的香气包裹着我，我的心跳太吵⋯他一定听到了一一他知道现在拥抱的是谁吗？  
“Honey，I love you ．”Tony模糊地说着，吻上了Peter微启的唇。  
在少年反应过来之前，温柔地搂住他的后脑勺按到自己胸口继续睡。  
Peter在他胸前的蓝光中彻底清醒了。  
他缓缓用力挣开Tony的胳膊，移开男人有力的腿，慢慢坐起来，借着窗帘缝隙透进室内的微光，羞耻地看着自己腿间跃跃欲试的小兄弟，全身发烫。  
我⋯因为一个男人，坠入爱河，并清晰地知道自己无可救药了。


End file.
